Dissidia Academy
by zidane cute
Summary: Di suatu pagi yg indah,4 cowo ganteng berambut silver sedang bersiap-siap utk berangkat ke sekolah tercinta mereka,Dissidia Academy. OOC..XD
1. Introduction

Dissidia Academy:Introduction

Di suatu pagi yg indah,4 cowo ganteng berambut silver sedang bersiap-siap utk berangkat ke sekolah tercinta mereka,Dissidia Academy.

"Yak,kita berangkat yuk",kata adalah anak yg paling tua (rambutnya jg udh ubanan)sekaligus anak yg paling berbakti pada orangtuanya.

Mungkin karena dia satu2nya anak kandung bokap dan nyokapnya,sementara 3 adik kembarnya adalah anak hasil hubungan gelap nyokapnya bersama mantan satpam mereka yg bernama Vincent.

Sephiroth jg sgt terkenal di Dissidia Academy,pertama,krn mirip bintang iklan pantene,trus,dia jg pinter di semua mata pelajaran.

Makanya,dia punya banyak fans,baik fangirls,maupun para bencong dan gay.  
"Oh ya,Loz kan lg dihukum.."kata yazoo si no 2 dari kembar 3 dgn nada yg sgt datar.

"Bener jg,kemaren kan dia nyolong gitu,elo jln kaki ke sekolah ya!"Kata Kadaj si bungsu yg langsung buru2 naek ke mobil BMW(BMW beneran lho!)mereka.

"hiks..hiks..koq gw jalan kakiiii??! huwaaaaaaaaa"Loz,si sulung dari kembar 3 langsung menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ah,aer mata buaya,ga mempan..cabut aja pak",Sephiroth mengabaikan Loz dan meminta supir mereka,Cid utk cepat berangkat.

"Dah Loz.."Kata yazoo masih dgn nada super datar.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kenapa Loz sayang?",Ibu mereka yg secantik Miss Universe itu,Lucretia,menghampiri Loz.

"Hiks..hiks..itu ma..aku masa disuruh jalan ke sekolah..Mana ujan,becek.."

"Ya uda,mama panggilin taksi ya,kita berangkat bareng."

"hiks..ya uda dhe.."Ayah mereka adalah seorang profesor terkenal(gilanya) yg bernama Hojo,tp Hojo dan Lucretia sdh bercerai gara2 Lucretia ketauan selingkuh.

Tapi Hojo sendiri tdk pernah peduli pada keluarganya,mulai dari hal kecil,misalnya disuruh anter jemput anak di sekolah,eh,malah cuman dikasi ongkos buat naik kancil..

Sementara Loz dan ibunya menunggu taksi,Sephiroth,Kadaj dan yzoo sdh sampai di sekolah,di gedung SMP Dissidia Academy,mereka pun berpisah,krn ini hari pertama tahun ajaran baru dan Sephiroth sdh naik ke kelas 10.

"Dah,kakaak!"Kata yazoo dan kadaj dgn suara super  
"Daah.."Sephiroth melambai pada si kembar.

Sephiroth pun buru2 pergi ke gedung SMA,jurusan IPA dan melihat kertas pembagian ,yes!Dia sekelas dgn semua anggota gengnya.

Geng?

Ya,geng.

Kalo buat cowo yg 1 ini, cuma bikin geng c,ud kaya upil di kaki,n tentunya,geng ini paling terkenal di sekolah krn didukung banyak geng lain,terutama geng para fangirls.

Geng sephiroth diberi nama "soldier".Ketuanya tentu saja Sephiroth.

Sephiroth memasuki kelas dan menyapa anggota no.2,"Pagi gen.."

"Pagi,mo denger puisi baru gw ga?A.."

"NGGA"

Genesis tdk sempat melanjutkan puisinya krn jawaban ketus dr Sephiroth.

Genesis ini saingan terbesarnya Sephiroth,dia jg cakep dan pinter kaya Sephiroth,dan harga kacangnya mahal sekali.

Dia jg punya kelebihan mencolok di bidang sastra,bakatnya ini benar2 dia gunakan secara maksimal,sampe2 org congek jg bosen denger dia baca puisi.  
Apalagi Sephiroth,yg sering disindir melalui puisi2 Genesis.

Sementara anggota no.3,Angeal,sedang sibuk ngegosip bareng anak2 lain.

Angeal dan Genesis adalah teman masa kecil,tapi sifat mereka sangat berbeda.

Angeal itu jayus,sementara Genesis pinter bikin puisi yg kocak2.

Contoh kejayusan Angeal,waktu dia lg ngegosipin Krisdayan**,Sephiroth yg ga suka ngegosip pun blg,"makan tu,krisdayan**.."

Eh,trnyt replynya Angeal,"masa Krisdayan** dimakan?emg kanibal?"

Nah,kurang jayus apalagi, coba?

Sephiroth pun duduk di bangku belakang Angeal dan Genesis,tiba2 ada seorang cewe yg menabraknya.

"Ah!lu ngapain c..?"

"Sephy chaaaan!!!Gw seneng bgt kt sekelas!!!!!"

Anggota no.4 namanya Liana(gw =w=),udh bertahun-taun naksir berat ama Sephiroth,tapi,ga pernah berani nembak.

Sebenarnya,gimana caranya dia masuk geng ini?

Sama seperti Genesis,dia jg teman masa kecil Angeal,dan dia tahu rahasia terbesar Angeal,yaitu:Angeal pernah nyolong apel dari pohon di depan rumah Genesis.

Jd,supaya rahasia ini tidak dibocorkan,Angeal mati2an mempromosikan Liana jd anggota baru geng soldier.

"sephy chan,gw duduk sebelah lu ya?"

"um,terserah.."

"yei!makasi!(kukukukukuukuuukukuk...)"

Anggota yg kelima,Zack,hobinya pake gel,tp krn lg sibuk pacaran dgn aerith di pojok kelas,sephiroth tidak menyapanya.

"Kukuruyuk!eh?!maksudnya..teng..teng..teng..teng..teng.."Bel pun berbunyi,beberapa saat kemudian,wali kelas mereka yg gayanya mirip banci salon masuk ke kelas,namanya Pak Kuja."

"Hualoh anak2,bagaimana perasaan kalian hari ini?ohoho"

anak2:(sweat..)

"Ok,hr ini kita akan mul.."

TOK..TOK..TOK..!!!!!!

"Siapa ituw? Gedornya nafsu bgt.."

"aduh,pak,maap sy telat.."

"Ga pa2,hr ini kamu masi saya maafkan,tp kalo sekali lagi kamu hrs sikatin bulu ekor saya."

"......... haah..? i iya pak.."

Anak yg barusan masuk adalah cloud sang anggota terakhir yg baru saja bergabung,dia adalah anak paling imut n jaim di kelas.

Meski,Cloud punya 1 kebiasaan buruk,dia sering terlambat.

Mulai dari terlambat masuk kelas,sampe terlambat ntn konser Mbah ,mbah suripnya ud selesai nyanyi,udah HAHAHAHAHA gt,dia baru dateng..

Nah,kayanya perkenalannya segitu dulu deh.

Nantikan chapter berikutnya ya!


	2. MOS

Dissidia academy : MOS

Hari ini adalah hari pertama MOS alias 'm'asa 'o'rg 's'tress,eh!maxudnya,'m'asa 'o'rientasi 's'iswa bagi anak2 SMA di dissidia.

Setelah memutar otak mencari hukuman terkejam utk para siswa-siswi,akhirnya dewan OSIS pun menyerah dan memutuskan utk mengerjai anak2 baru dgn jadul.

Jadi,selama MOS,anak2 cewe kepalanya berdarah(disuruh kuncir 10 pake pita merah),klo yg cowo,pinggangnya yg berdarah(disuru mengikat pita merah di sekeliling sabuk),

trus buat name tag dari potongan kardus dan tali rafia,n disuru siapin tomat rebus yg ntah buat apa,tapi yg jelas,murid2 uda pada merinding..

Sephiroth sampai di sekolah dgn muka super kusut n tak bersemangat.  
Soalnya tadi malem nyokapnya tuh pergi blind date.

Sejak ditinggal oleh selingkuhan n suaminya,Lucretia emg sering blind date,sehingga Sephiroth harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga saat Lucretia tdk di rumah.

Nah,ud cape2 kerja,dia mau tidur,eh,pas masuk ke kamarnya,ada si kadaj lagi nonton suami2 takut istri d movie.

Sephiroth akhirnya menceramahi kadaj sampai lamaaa dia menyerah krn engga tahan sama puppy eyesnya kadaj dan memutuskan utk ikut ntn.

Pas filmnya ud selesai,dia lupa ngerebus tomat,akhirnya dia ngerebus tomat dulu.

Setelah ngerebus tomat,dia masi ngga bisa tidur krn Loz mendadak minta tidur sekamar,katanya takut.

Daripada nenangin Loz biar ga nangis,Sephiroth mengizinkan dia tidur di kamarnya,akhirnya Sephiroth tdk tidur semalaman krn Loz ngorok.

Sesampainya di sekolah,Sephiroth uda siap2 tidur di meja,

tiba2 Angeal menyapanya,"yo seph!"

"yo..",jawab sephiroth lemas.

"wah,koq lemes gt c? mana spiritnya?! jgn2 lu abis begadang yaa? hayoloh ngapain?"

"diem lu.."  
"lianna,nti klo ud bel bangunin aku(aku?) ya.."

"ok d sephy chan! met tidur,mimpi indah ya(semoga tentang ....).

"eh,genes,liat d,mukanya sephy chan pas lg tidur lucu jg ya? imut."  
"hhm.."mendadak muncul sebuah ide di otak genesis,seolah-olah ad yg mengaktifkan switch ide gila di otaknya.

"eh,li,pssst..psst..psst..psst..psst.."

"miaouw? aku kasian.."

"ayo dong"

"yah..ya uda dhe.."

"nah,gitu dong!"kata genesis seraya mengacungkan jempol,"sebelumnya gw baca puisi dlu.."

"heh.."

"ok2.."

"seph,bangun,kata radio siswa disuruh ke lapangan."

"oh,iya2,makasi ya."

"er..iya..aduh,maaf ya.."

"knp minta maaf..?"

"uum...itu..ah!gw ke dluan ya!"kata lianna,lalu cepat2 berlari menuju lapangan.

"aneh.."

Sephiroth pun berjalan meninggalkan ..

"hhm...?"

Semua anak yg melihat sephiroth langsung menyipitkan mata,bengong,menahan tawa,cekikikan,bahkan ada yg lagi minum akhirnya keselek dan air menyembur dari mulutnya bgitu aja.

Akhirnya anak itu ga tahan lagi n tertawa terbahak-bahak ampe batuk2.

Sephiroth menyadari ada sesuatu yg salah dgn dirinya,dia merasa ada sesuatu dia rambutnya.

Waktu dia raba2,ada sesuatu.

"Ng..? WUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Para pembaca,apakah kalian bingung? silakan jongkok."

Singkatnya,lianna dan genesis menguncir rmbut sephiroth dgn pita yg ada di sabuknya sementara sang korban tidur.

Sephiroth pun melepaskan semua pita di rmbtnya dan bergegas menuju lapangan.

Di lapangan..  
"Nah,utk semua siswa-siswi yg sdh hadir,kita bakal memeinkan sebuah game,"kata sang ketua OSIS,"pertama,kenalin,nama saya cosmos,saya ak.."

Cosmos berhenti krn banyak murid yg langsung tertawa dan mengejek,

"rice cooker? gyahahahahahaha!!!!"

"Beli 1 dong,tahan lama kan?" kata seorang anak yg agak mesum.

"ehm,ehm!"cosmos berusaha menenangkan tapi tidak sanggup dan wakilnya mengambil alih.

"woi!diem lu pada!jgn ngehina cewe gw!"kata light sang wakil ketua OSIS,"game kita hari ini tuh kita bakal main drama."

"drama?" kata para siswa kompak.

"iy,kita bakal nunjuk sepasang anak,1 cowo dan 1 cewe buat akting sebagai romeo dan juliet,yg aktingnya payah,penonton boleh menggunakan tomat yg kalian bawa,udh tau kan buat apa?"  
"oooooh"

"oke,sekarang name tagnya dipake semua biar kita gampang nunjuknya," kata seorang anggota OSIS yg bernama tidus.

"siapa ya..?ng..coba kamu yg namanya ingus,samaa..yg duduk di sebelahnya,refia!kalian berdua silakan maju kalo berani."

Mereka pun maju dan bingung hrs blg ap.

".....gw bacain puisi aja ya..?" kata ingus.

"..terserah.."

"ok,cintaku padamu sedalam,uum,banjir di pancoran."

semua anak langsung ketawa dan beberapa mulai melempar tomat.

"HUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! Makan tuh ingus lo!"

"yah,ya uda kalian boleh duduk,wah,sepatu saya ikutan kotor nih,kena tomat..selanjutnyaa,nah,kamu mba!yg rambutnya dikepang,yang roknya penuh sabuk,Lulu!

sama partnernya..barrett!

Baru aja maju,uda pada ngelempar tomat semoa ke barett,ada yg nafsu ngelemparnya,banyak jg yg membidik anunya(tw kn?)termasuk genesis jg melempar ke bagian itu dgn penuh semangat(untung ga sambil baca puisi..),

permainan itu pun dilanjutkan dan cuma pasangan zidane dan garnet,yg meski agak konyol,cukup menghibur ada c yg mau ngelempar tapi sayangnya uda ga punya tomat lg.

Nah,itulah akhir hari pertama MOS.

Bersambung ke chapter berikutnya =3


	3. Field trip

Dissidia academy : Field trip to Marinir  
_1__ bulan setelah mos,_  
Di rumah,sephiroth sedang membereskan ranselnya,tiba2 ketiga adiknya yg chibi masuk dan loz mulai menangis.

"kakak,hiks..hiks..kakak mau kemana?"

"besok kakak mau field trip tau!!!"

.......................................

Sekolah mengadakan field trip ke korps marinir di jln kwitang,jak-pus.

Di bis,anak2 sibuk mengobrol dan mengeluh.

"yah,ke marinir,apa serunya coba?"

"iya,males ah.."

Setelah cape ngomel,anak2 byk yg tertidur di perjalanan.

"hhm,gw kan duduk di sebelah sephy chan,gmn klo gw pura2 tidur trus pala gw nyandar ke pundaknya sephy chan ya.." pikir liana

"ok!sdh diputuskan!pura2 tidur ah."

Meski rencananya cuma pura2 tidur,dia malah tidur beneran,pas bangun

"lho?sephy chan mana..?"

"nih,di sebelah gw,katanya biar elo tidurnya enak,di 2 kursi."sahut angeal dgn muka polos.

"heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!"

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke marinir.  
"hah!panas!"  
"kita pulang hari ini kan?"  
"disediain makan ga nih?"  
"yah,klo kaya gini seh nasib rambutku gmn?"kata pak kuja yg ditunjuk sebagai pendamping.  
anak2: .........................................

"hey!diem kalian!"

"nama saya jecht,saya adlh pemandu tim kalian(1 tim terdiri dari 2 kelas).

ayo ikut saya!gyahahahahahahahahaha!!!!

awal2nya si anak2 masi semangat,mereka pun melihat-lihat tank bersama pak jecht.  
"wah,keren juga ya?"  
"aduh,gw ga bisa turun.."  
"eh!gw naik tank lho!tanknya jalan!"  
masa kecil kurang bahagia byk terjadi pada ank2 zaman skrg.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!skrg,kita ke tempat helikopter"  
Nah,begitu disuru pinda tempat,anak2 ud mulai ternyata jalnnya cukup jauh dan menanjak.  
"HEI!kamu!ngapain loyo begitu?!"  
"yah,bhapak,phanas thyau,rambut i lepekh nih,u khan uda byasa."kata seorang anak yg sok inggris.  
"ga ada alesan!~ nah,sekarang kita mau naik perahu karet,setelah mendayung ampe ujung,kalian balik lagi,terus ditengah kolam,perahunya dibalik,trus kalian balikin lagi baru berenang ke tepi."

Reaksi anak ce yg genit:ih,bapak,nanti kita basah dong!baju baru saya gimana?bapak mo bayar biaya laundrynya?rambut saya abis dibonding nti mekar lagi dhe!(apa bisa ya..?)  
Reaksi ce normal:males ah..  
reaksi ce kutu buku:minggu depan ada ulangan,gw blajar aja dhe.

Reaksi co lebai:ayo!siapa takut?eh mo lomba ga?  
reaksi co normal:apa boleh buat..  
reaksi co kutu buku:mendingan gw nemenin pacar gw yg sama2 kutu buku blajar.

Mendadak,pak kuja membisikkan sesuatu ke pak jecht.  
".......anak2 ada usul nih dari pak kuja,ga mau bajunya basah,bka aja,tapi jgn sepenuhnya ya!secukupnya aja."

Ce:HAH?! Dasar mesum!

co:ckck..ane2 aja..

"Jgn marah ke saya dong!ini kan guru kalian yg uda,yg cewew klo ga mau ga usa dhe..nti saya dituntut lagi.."

dan para cowo pun terpakasa setuju.  
untuk para fangirls,ini kesempatan besar buat ngeliat badannya sephiroth ama genesis,

iya,itu mereka uda siap2,mulai buka baju,eeeeeaaaaaa

krn boleh bawa kamera/hp,ada beberapa fans yg ampe ngerekam!setelah itu,mereka mereplay videonya dalam slo-mo dgn sparkling eyes.

Dan field trip pun berlalu dgn byk peristiwa aneh lainnya.

Nah,sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	4. OR

Dissidia academy : OR

Anak2 sedang berjalan meningglakan kelas menuju lapangan voli.  
Sekarang jam pelajaran OR dan guru mereka,pak ex-death,sudah menyuruh mereka ke lapangan voli melalui radio siswa.

"ah,OR,males nih,"kata liana  
"hey,iket rambut lo!"kata sephiroth  
"ah,gw iket rambut lo aja deh!"  
"koq gw..?yg rambutnya mesti diiket kan cuma anak cewe."  
"bukan,yg rambutnya mesti diiket ya yg rambutntya panjang dong!"  
"ah,ga mau ah.."  
"dasar model.."  
"apa?!"  
"gaa.."

setelah semua anak hadir di lapangan,pak ex death memberi pengarahan.

"nah,bagi yg rambutnya panjang silakan diikat,perhiasan juga dilepas ya."  
"klo cuma giwang boleh ga pak?"tanya zack.  
""cowo koq pake giwang?kasi aja ke pacarmu!"

"nah,hari ini kita bakal main voli,kebetulan guru mat kalian,bu cloud(of darkness)lg godain,eh,maksudnya nemenin anak sd yg mau ikut lomba.  
jd jam mat kalian diganti jadi OR."

"WAT?!panas2 gini disuru OR 3 jam."

"nah,pertama,kalian ambil nilai passing,trus baru boleh main voli."

Pak ex death pun mengulang sedikit tentang passing lalu anak2 dibiarkan mencari pasangan.

"sephy sama cloud..,genes ama seorang fangirl..,angeal ama zack..,trus diriku sama siape..?"pikir liana.

"ano.."  
"hhm?"  
"boleh ga gw pasangan sama elo?"  
"terra branford?meski pas smp ga pernah sekelas,tapi dia kan cukup terkenal,knp ga punya pasangan ya..?"pikir liana.

"iya,tapi gw ga bisa OR lho."  
"oh,gw jg koq,hehe."

Mereka pun mulai latihan  
"aku yg lempar ya?"tanya terra.  
"silakan"  
tuk!syuut  
tuk!  
tuk!  
tuk!syuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!DUK!

"wah,mental.."kata liana dan terra bersamaan dgn muka polos.

"aduh!bola siapa nih?!sakit tau!"kata genesis  
"galak amat c?!sini bolanya!"  
"oh,maap2!kirain sapa..nih!"pluk.

"hhm,domo.."

Sementara itu,cloud dan sephiroth  
syuuuuuuuuut!"yah,maap sephiroth..aku emang ga jago maen voli.."  
"oh,ga papa,sini aku ajarin."

"nih,klo nangkis bola tu posisi tangannya kaya gini.."kata sephiroth sambil menggrepeh-grepeh tgn cloud.

"itu main voli ato pacaran c?"kata terra  
"..tau ah.."

Setelah selesai latihan,mereka pun ambil nilai,pak ex-death lau membacakan nilai mereka,liana dan terra cuma dapet 60..

"adu,maap ya terra"  
"iya,ga papa,tadi aku juga payah,koq!"

"nah,siapa yg mau maen voli?"  
"hah!keterlaluan!masa cowo semua?!"  
anak2 ce:"males pa,cape.."  
"ck,ya uda.. yg cowo sy pilih 2 ketua,uum,sephiroth!"  
"yaa.."  
"iket dulu rambutmu!"  
"mo pinjem?"kata liana menawarkan kunciran rambut warna biru.  
"..ya d.."  
"gw blg juga apa.."

"Lawannya,genesis!nah,silakan kalian pilih anggota,bapak mau ngadem di bawah pohon."  
"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!"  
"bapak kan uda tua,kalian ga usa protes!"

Pertandingan pun dimulai,tapi tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara angin..

Mereka pun berhenti bermain untuk memberitahu pak ex-death bahwa..  
"uum,pak.."  
"apa c?!kalian ganggu aja,sana main lagi!"  
"ga bisa pak,bolanya kempes."  
"ha?koq bisa kempes?"  
"ng..maap pak,bolanya..bolanya tadi ketusuk rambut saya.."kata cloud dgn takut dan malu.

Sekali lagi para murid dissidia academy mengalami hari mereka dgn kejadian yg mengejutkan.

Nah,sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!(kalo ada..)


End file.
